


Roll Camera

by darter_blue



Series: Kinktober Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue
Summary: Bucky's new job is probably a little more naked men than he was prepared for when he answered the camera operator add, but he's not complaining.And he doesn't mind giving the new guys a thumbs up, or an encouraging smile when they need it, he feels sort of bad for them at their auditions, when it doesn't quite go their way, but this guy... the blond heartthrob who's just walked into Tony’s casting office... he does not need encouragement.He may, however, need a hand with his scene, and Bucky has always liked to be flexible in his job description.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983098
Comments: 36
Kudos: 381





	Roll Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This little kink fic was a prompt fill for tumblr, 'Casting Couch' 
> 
> Just a little bit of sweet smut for your weekend ❤

So yeah, Bucky didn’t realise exactly what he was signing up for, when he answered that ad. But a job’s a job. And it’s good money. And, okay, so the guys are mostly always naked, and more often than not jerking off for the camera. Or sucking. Or fucking. Or some combination of all three. 

Bucky has seen some things… well, before this week he hadn’t even realised they were physically possible. 

But given a choice between shooting some super professional guys having sex, or shooting a roomful of angry toddlers and smarmy advertising executives, Bucky would take the porn thanks. It was basically turning out to be a dream job, all in all.

And today. Today he’s helping the director, Tony, with some casting tape. It’s just him and Tony and some aspiring porn stars. Bucky sort of feels bad for the guys, most of them won't make the cut. They seem nice enough. Hot enough. But they don’t quite follow Tony’s direction, and they can’t quite get the masturbation to seem sexy in any way - it’s just...  _ awkward _ . And Bucky can’t do much but give them an encouraging thumbs up and keep a smile on his face while they rub one out on the fake leather couch, complete with high pitched moaning, overly ambitious lip biting, badly timed throat clearing and one very unfortunate non-starter. 

Tony is tearing his hair out and rolling his eyes at Bucky so hard it must be painful. That is, right up until the last guy. This guy saunters in, the biggest fucking blond beefcake Bucky has ever seen in his life. Maroon henley and washed out cargo’s and these goddamn sunglasses that could have come straight off a photo shoot… Bucky’s having a hard time keeping his eyes behind the camera.

And Tony is finally smiling.

‘Steve, is it?’ Tony askes, reading over the guy's paperwork.

‘That’s right, Steve Rogers.’

‘It says here this is your first time auditioning for this sort of work,’ Tony asks and the guy nods his head, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Ah,’ the guy, Steve, looks a little thrown by Tony’s abrasiveness, but he ducks his head a little, looks up at them from underneath some impressive eyelashes and shrugs his gloriously broad shoulders, ‘Honestly? I’m just hard up for cash right now.’

‘Uh huh, uh huh,’ Tony says, clearing his throat, ‘And what the fuck made you think - oh hey, I need a few bucks in a hurry - how bout I do some gay porn.’

‘Oh well,’ Steve looks up at Bucky for help, and Bucky makes a face like, sorry dude, I got nothing, but he’s fairly sure he’s blushing at how pretty this guy Steve is, and he’s pretty sure that Steve had clocked that on his way in the room, so he’s got his own shit to worry about right now, ‘It said on the call sheet that it could just be individual cam work…’ Steve raises an eyebrow at Tony, ‘Is that not accurate?’

‘It’s accurate,’ Tony says, voice a little more wary, crossing his arms, ‘Shame though.’

‘Great,’ Steve says, ignoring Tony’s snark and getting his fingers under the hem of his shirt, ‘So how do you want me?’

And  _ Oh _ . Bucky might not survive this.

‘However you feel comfortable, Captain Jawline, you do what you think feels right.’

‘Great,’ he says again, lifting the shirt up and over his head, revealing the kind of Body that Bucky didn’t know existed in real life. All perfect definition and tiny little waist and fucking pec’s for days. Bucky swallows audibly and Steve shoots him a quick grin. He slips the button of his fly undone and then pulls the zipper down slow enough that Bucky is biting his lip in anticipation.

‘Keep it tight,’ Tony whispers to Bucky, ‘Get as close to that chest as you can while keeping his dick in frame.’

Bucky gives Tony a look to say he got it, without nodding and messing up his angle. His tripod is on its last legs (he’s saving up for the new manfrotto, but right now his old college neewer is the best he can do) and he’d hate to jostle anything right now. Steve has slid his hand into his open fly and is rubbing it down the length of the cock still in his pants. 

And he’s looking right, the fuck, at Bucky.

(He’s looking at the camera Bucky, don’t get any big ideas)

Without looking away, Steve has pushed the seat of his pants down a little further and he tips his head back as he keeps his eyes on Bucky. He glides his hand down into his navy blue briefs and then stops, raises his eyebrows at Bucky (at the camera, Bucky, the camera!) and then keeps his hand on his dick as he pulls it slowly free of his underwear. 

It’s fucking  _ huge _ . 

‘Hello!’ Tony says as Steve pulls his hand all the way up his dick, hard and pink and uncut.

Bucky looks over at Tony, who has essentially just ruined the take.

‘You sure you’re only interested in individual work?’ Tony asks, leaning forward in his chair, ‘Cause if it’s money you need, well, there’s a hell of a lot more of it coming to you if you’re willing to stick that dick in someone’s ass. You passed all the safety checks.’

‘I mean,’ Steve says, licking his lips and looking right at Bucky, ‘I guess it would depend on who’s ass you had in mind…’

Tony snaps his head over to Bucky and then back to Steve, a slow, sly grin spreading across his smug face. ‘Oh really?’

‘What?’ Bucky squeaks from behind his camera, and both Steve and Tony are looking at Bucky with narrowed eyes, ‘Um, sorry, what is happening?’

‘Buckaroo, what are the odds of getting you in front of the camera?’

‘Who, me?’ Bucky’s voice breaks again, mortified that he’s making a dick of himself. 

‘No dipshit, the other  _ invisible  _ camera guy we got in here,’ Tony rolls his eyes again, ‘Yes you.’

‘Oh, I… Well I…’

‘You don’t have to!’ Steve says hurriedly, putting a hand up to Bucky and looking worried, ‘You definitely shouldn’t do anything you don’t want to do.’ 

Only the hand he’s holding up is the hand that Steve just had on his dick, it’s a little slick, his fingers are long and elegant, and his now abandoned cock is still standing upright, almost against his belly, looking like a challenge. Looking like a fantasy made real.

‘Would I um,’ Bucky says, looking over at Tony, ‘Would I be allowed to keep my clothes on?’

‘Sure,’ Tony says, smiling, ‘What did you have in mind, Buckster?’

‘Well, I was thinking,’ he looks back at Steve, who is smiling at him encouragingly, ‘I could blow you?’

Steve is nodding his head, his pupils seem to have blown out some, and Bucky can see that the thin ring of the remaining iris is a bright, clear blue. ‘I could go for that,’ Steve says, hand back on his dick, stroking it absently, ‘That sounds good.’

‘Great!’ Tony says, jumping up from his chair, ‘I’ll take over here Bucko, you get down there.’ And he gently nudges Bucky in Steve’s direction as he takes over behind the camera. ’Just have a seat on the couch for a minute Bucky, get your feet wet a little.’

And that’s easy for Tony to say, but Bucky is looking at the fake leather couch, at the very little room there is next to Steve, whose shoulders take up  _ a lot _ of space, at the huge cock Steve has in his hand, and sits as gingerly as possible on the edge of the seat cushion.

‘Hey,’ Steve says, his voice having somehow dropped two octaves, ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah,’ Bucky says, breathless and strained, ‘I’m good, I’m… a little nervous.’

‘Would you um… I know you said you want to keep your clothes on, but could I take your jacket off for you?’ 

And god, Bucky didn’t even realise he was still wearing his jacket. Denim and faded and with a patched up hole at the elbow. Fucking  _ embarrasing _ . 

But he nods his head at Steve, because it means he’ll get Steve’s hands on him, and he doesn’t mind the thought of that  _ at all _ . 

‘You can just stop me at any time, you know that right?’ Steve asks, and Bucky nods his head. He’s nervous, but he’s not worried. He’s kind of excited actually. And the way Steve is smiling has Bucky thinking he might have said that last bit out loud. ‘Let’s just get this off you.’ And Steve places his hands gently under the collar of Bucky’s jacket and up across his shoulders to push the jacket down, slide it off his arms and toss it to the floor. 

‘Thanks,’ Bucky whispers, the movement having brought Steve’s face rather close to his own. 

‘Any time,’ Steve says with a wink, which makes Bucky huff a laugh and has Steve laughing back. Bucky puts an arm out to steady himself and it lands on Steve;s chest, hard and smooth, covered in a light layer of dark hair. He’s absolutely gorgeous. Bucky doesn't even know what to do with that. He’s kind of pleased that this is going to be immortalised on film, if it means he gets to watch himself touch that chest again and again.

Steve looks down at where Bucky’s hand has landed and reaches his own hand up to cup Bucky’s cheek. ‘Are we doing this?’ He asks. And Bucky nods. Because  _ hell yes _ . 

And that’s when Steve leans in and presses his mouth to Bucky’s. 

His lips are soft and wet, and they slide against Bucky’s so gracefully Bucky can’t help but moan into the kiss. Which has Steve opening his lips and pushing deeper, and Bucky lets him in, lets him press his body closer to Bucky’s, pushing his leg up against Bucky’s leg, one hand on Bucky’s face and the other snaking around Bucky’s waist to pull him in closer, pull him right into Steve’s lap. And Bucky throws his legs over and straddles him, rocking his hips down into Steve’s naked, leaking cock, chasing the friction, pressing his palm into Steve’s chest and sliding his other hand up to the back of Steve’s neck to pull him closer still. 

Which is when Steve’s hand moves up into Bucky’s pony tail and pulls it free, getting a hand into Bucky’s hair and gripping it tight. He yanks Bucky’s head back and looks him in the eye, lips bruised and swollen, hair mussed. ‘You ready, beautiful?’

And Bucky is powerless but to nod again, letting Steve guide him by the hair to slide down his body, down between Steve’s legs and to his knees. His hands slide down Steve’s body and come to a stop on his thighs, resting either side of that magnificent cock. 

He looks up at Steve and Steve looks down at Bucky, pupils blown and lip between his teeth, and nods once. It’s all the instruction Bucky needs, to lean down and press his lips to the head of Steve’s cock. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue press against the slit, tastes the salty, bitter moisture pooling there. Feels Steve sigh and fall back into the couch, feels his hand in Bucky’s hair get tighter, a warning, before he rocks his hips up and slides his cock slowly into Buck’s mouth.

Bucky can feel the size of him, has to widen his jaw, has to relax his tongue, breathe through his nose, he’s so full. But he keeps as much suction around Steve’s dick as he can, kneads his fingers into Steve’s thick thighs, and lets Steve keep pushing, lets him push all the way to the back of Bucky’s throat.

‘Oh God,’ Steve is murmuring, Bucky can feel the vibration of Steve’s words in his legs, the rise and fall of his breathing as it increases in speed. And he feels warm thinking about it, that he’s bringing those noises out of Steve, that he’s the one getting Steve all breathless. He lets that warmth push him, push him down even further onto Steve’s dick, breathe through his nose, humm a little in his throat to add vibration, keep suction. And when he can’t go any further he pulls back, sucking, licking, and gets to the head, looks up at Steve, who has his head thrown back onto the couch cushion, but is looking down at Bucky through those ridiculous lashes, smiles, and then slides his mouth all the way back down again.

He chokes a little when Steve rocks his hips up, flicks his eyes up to Steve with a warning look, but still smiling, and takes one hand off Steve’s thigh so he can stroke the base of Steve’s dick with it, spit slick and warm, curling it under Steve’s balls to run down the delicate skin there, opening Steve’s pants wider so he reach in and tease at his hole.

And Steve is fucking up into Bucky’s mouth now. He’s gripping Bucky’s hair and stroking his cheek and fucking up but with enough control not to slam into the back of Bucky’s throat, and Bucky’s mouth is so wet, so full, he can barely breathe and his scalp is on fire where Steve’s hands pull at his hair, and his own dick is rock hard in his jeans, tight enough to be painful, but the friction feels its own kind of good, adding into this feedback loopof pleasure and pain that Bucky is riding right now..

He doesn’t have to do much, Steve is in control of everything, but he keeps balanced and he keeps suction and he breathes as best he can, licking and stroking and kneading and letting Steve just fuck his face and then suddenly Steve is yanking his hair back to tilt Bucky’s face up and look down at him, ‘Can I come on you?’ he asks, and Bucky’s not really thinking, just nods his head, because it sounds amazing, and then Steve is pulling out and stroking his own hand down his giant cock once, twice before hot come is splashing across Bucky’s cheek, down his neck and in his hair.

And he barely has time to register that before Steve pulls Bucky back up into his lap, just lifts him like a paper doll, and kisses him, licking at the come on his cheek and neck, sucking bruises into Bucky’s skin and whispering praise against his mouth.

‘So good, so beautiful,  _ Jesus _ , where did you even come from?’

‘I could say the same to you, pal,’ Bucky says, laughing at the way Steve is nuzzling into his neck. 

‘Cut! Print! That’s a fucking wrap!’ Tony shouts, jumping out from behind the camera and thoroughly ruining the moment. ‘Bucky, I need to talk to you, Steve, you’re hired!’

And Bucky and Steve pull back from each other to stare at Tony like he could’ve picked a better fucking time to interrupt, honeslty.

‘Don’t look at me like that, Buck-Buck, get off Captain Beefcake here and come get some fucking paperwork signed.’ Tony gestures to the next room with a nod of his head and Bucky reluctantly looks down at Steve, who’s lap he’s still sitting in, ‘You can come back out to Blondy in a minute, let him get clean and dressed and then he can take you out to fucking dinner. Just, let’s get this footage to editing before we lose the magic. Lets go!’

Bucky looks down at Steve who is smiling up at him

‘I could take you to dinner,’ Steve says, in that low, silky voice, ‘I um, I should probably ask you for your name first though huh.’

‘It’s James,’ Bucky says, ‘But you can call me Bucky.’

‘Well then Bucky, I’ll wait right here for you.’

And Bucky has no idea what’s next…for his job or the footage, or what any of this means. But he smiles down at Steve and kisses him on the nose. 

‘Then I guess I’ll see you soon’ Because if nothing else, that is absolutely something that Bucky can do. 

He’s looking forward to it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come chat with me, you can find me [here](https://darter-blue.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [here](https://twitter.com/beclouise13) on twitter
> 
> Happy weekend ❤


End file.
